


Qualm

by mzblackpoison



Series: White Butterflies [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir thinks about his time spent with Ladybug on the rooftop after defeating an akuma. </p><p>     Props to a curious commenter for this (kind of-mini) prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualm

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, this one shot is apart of a new series called White Butterflies, following after"Scratches" which is the first part!

Chat Noir shivered violently, the cold breeze rousing from his slumber, he crinkled his nose in distaste, it was so cold out. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms out, shaking the stiffness and coldness away. His leathery ears swiveled to the sounds of the quiet night. They twitched to the sound of the strong wind, blowing through violently through his hair. He strained his ears to listen to any hints of Ladybug still lingering. With a whine, he reluctantly stood up and stood by the edge of the roof glancing onto the roads where the dim orange tinted street lights illuminated the bumpy asphalt.

It was a quiet now, a complete contrast to the evening’s events with the attack of an akuma. Adrien grumbled under his breath, walking along the edge of the roof. The akuma had been particularly adamant on only attacking him for some reason, the villain was also especially silent, barely saying anything. He rolled his shoulders again, he was sore all over and his muscles were tense. The battle was intense, jumping and dodging every second, giving him no chance to attack. He scrunched his nose and scowled, dejected about it. Exhaling loudly, he shrugged; at least it put Ladybug out of harm's way. If it meant keeping Ladybug safe, he was willing to do anything, he would do anything for his partner in crime. 

He crouched burying his face in his hands, and howled loudly in embarrassment. God he was such a sap. Adrien was blushy madly, he could feel the blood rushing to his face. He groaned and whined, too embarrassed by himself.

Sitting down once again, he laid gently onto his back, shifting until he found himself comfortable. He stared at the shining stars, watching the ones that glistened and sparkled. Those few special ones reminded him of Ladybug’s eyes, when she was excited or being playful. Her eyes would shine brightly, with a twinkle the could out-shine the sun! Dear lord, he was so cheesy, but he couldn’t help it. He loved her bright smiles and excited giggles of amusement, especially when he didn’t something lame. 

Adrien loved the way she moved, swinging from building to building, the determined looks she wore when confronting an akuma. He admired her for her stealth and agility, despite having the powers and strengths of a cat, Ladybug seemed to fit the image better than him. The way she moved mimicked the movements of a hunting feline. 

Suddenly, he remembered their earlier encounter. He fell asleep on her lap and she petted him, like a  real cat . Immediately he could feel himself blushing, how could he have done something so risky!? God, he was so stupid! 

Adrien moaned, god, how embarrassing. He literally fell asleep on her lap, while she petted him. How much more like a cat could be become like? He was still blushing, thinking back into those memories. He was in disbelief, he must must have been utterly exhausted to do such a risky thing, yeah, that was it. He wouldn’t do something like that otherwise, he knew Ladybug didn’t like his flirtatious advances, so he wouldn’t do such a thing, but wasn’t thinking properly. Now he was just reasoning with himself, trying to justify his actions. Adrien breathed loudly, an attempt to compose himself, it didn’t work. He squealed, he was astounded by with himself.

Smiling sheepishly, he rested his head on his arms over his knees. He would almost feel Ladybug’s fingers in his hair, gently stroking his hair and scratching behind his cat ears. Adrien soon got lost in his thoughts, dreaming up fantasies of Ladybug petting his hair or scratching under his chin. Sighing he stood up, they were just fantasies, he knew Ladybug would never do it again. Tonight was different, because they fought a particularly stubborn akuma. 

Looking around, he spotted Plagg laying a  few metres away from him. The small cat-like Kwami was lying down limbs sprawled out as he slept. Adrien picked him up carefully in his hands, he knew Plagg was much more exhausted than him. He would give Plagg a large plate filled with a variety of cheese. Putting the sleeping Kwami into his breast pocket, Adrien climbed down from the roof, meticulously watching his steps in order not to fall. He already had enough bad luck in transformed, he didn’t want any of it to leak into the regular human life. 

Once onto ground, Adrien checked on Plagg, making sure he wasn’t bothered and still asleep. Nodding to himself, he began walking home, hopefully neither Natalie or his father would bother him for disappearing. Although his father probably wouldn’t have noticed, Natalie would though, since she was the one who cooked for him.

Quietly slipping through the front door of his large house, he gingerly sprinted up the stairs and into his room. He placed Plagg onto his designated pillow cushion and changed into his PJs, he was to tired to shower, he would do that the next morning. Slipping into his bed, he thought again about Ladybug and all her perfectness, she was too good to be true. She was amazing at everything he wasn’t at, best of all, she had good luck, and she scratched behind his ears. Groaning he covered his face; it was a long day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr


End file.
